Querer y no querer
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Porque tal vez si Eve no fuera Eve todo sería más fácil y no tendría que sentarse en medio de la sala, con Hibiki a su lado, y callar como si no hubiera nada que decir. Viñeta participante en la actividad: ¡Sal de la Zona de Confort! De foro: Cannon Island.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Viñeta participante en la actividad: ¡Sal de la Zona de Confort! De foro: Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Eve Tearm. Hibiki Lates. Hibiki/Eve or something like that.

 **Extensión:** 881 palabras.

 **Notas:** ¡Que escribir angst SÍ es salir de mi zona de confort! ¡¿Por qué no me creen?! (?).

Este sorteo —Eve y la frasesita de más abajo— me inspiró más que el anterior, de hecho fue como un golpe en la nariz de inspiración —aún me duele—, y así salió esta cosa rara. Qué puedo decir, nomearrepientodenada. Y eso, lo bueno aquí es que Eve me gusta y le tenía ganas de hace tiempo a Blue Pegasus.

 **.**

* * *

 **Querer y no querer.**

* * *

 _"Hoy que has vuelto, los dos hemos callado, y sólo nuestros viejos pensamientos alumbraron la dulce oscuridad de estar juntos y no decirse nada."_

Carlos Pellicer.

* * *

Empezó como empiezan todas las historias de desamor: con una borrachera.

«Eres demasiado pequeño para beber, Eve», había dicho él, ante lo cual solo había podido fruncir el ceño. Pasaba los veinte, era mayor luciera como luciera.

Hibiki se recargó contra su cuerpo con pesadez, excesivamente meloso como solía suceder cada vez que bebía. Los primeros minutos al menos, los primeros minutos de típica felicidad era así, luego el alcohol le calaba en la sangre y su ánimo decaía, como le solía ocurrir a muchos. Entonces todo era algo así como un «Karen» susurrado contra la mesa y un «maldición» vomitado contra el retrete.

El maestro Bob ya le había dicho, por lo mismo, que no era bueno que se embriagara e Ichiya lo había secundado. Hibiki no solía hacerlo por lo mismo, salvo en las fiestas masivas, donde nadie era especialmente bueno con el auto-control —no lo era ninguno de ese gremio en general, estaban ahí para disfrutar—. El único detalle entre las risas animadas era que Hibiki nunca duraba feliz, quizás símbolo de la herida eternamente abierta de Karen, pero nunca aguantaba sonriente mucho tiempo cuando bebía.

Esa vez Eve fue quien lo llevó de regreso a su cuarto, aunque era mucho más pequeño que él y tampoco estaba sobrio. Sin embargo era prácticamente el único que se mantenía de pie, junto con el maestro Bob, pero le daba algo de cosa dejar que el maestro Bob llevara a un borracho Hibiki a su cuarto —ningún motivo en particular, mero prejuicio—.

Y no pasó nada para lo que se esperaría por la situación, absolutamente nada; solo un beso. Sin importancia, sin relevancia, ni siquiera merecía ser recordado; pero como uno siempre recuerda lo que hace borracho pues... no tenían de otra.

Seguía sin tener importancia, excepto que Eve a veces lo miraba y se preguntaba si en verdad no la tenía. Es que entonces, ¿por qué besarse? Solo había pasado, como algo casual, como algo _natural_ , y era raro. Acostarse le hubiera sonado más lógico que solo darse un beso casto, como de pareja de muchos años, como de amantes cotidianos.

No tenía importancia, excepto que a veces Hibiki se le quedaba mirando como si se preguntara lo mismo cuando ninguno había hecho un gran escándalo por ello, o le había dado real importancia.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué en verdad no importaba, como si hubiera sido algo insignificante? Se habían besado, borrachos pero se habían besado, ¿eso no tendría que incomodarlos aunque fuera un poco?

No quería creer nada, pero tal como estaban las cosas no estaba conforme tampoco con la respuesta que no era tal, porque _tendría_ que importar.

Quizás por eso la siguiente vez fue Hibiki quien le pidió que lo acompañara a su cuarto.

Es que había algo así como un vacío cada vez que bebía, y mientras Ren hacía su vida lejos de ellos, Eve seguía ahí. Como un compañero silencioso, amable y calmado, con ese contraste a su propia persona que le hacía sentir algo más especial. Es que él solo era el típico galán de media noche, ¿qué tan especial podría ser?

Eve lo acompañó, después de todo, ¿por qué no lo haría? No le iba a negar eso a un amigo, menos a uno que había estado con él desde que era joven, no a una de las personas que había sido su modelo a seguir y a la que admiraba. No iba a negar nada de eso, aunque luego fuera Hibiki el que lo hiciera.

A veces se quedaba mirando a la nada, pensando en todo eso, en todo lo que podría ser y no era. Que quizás si fuera más alto las chicas lo tomarían en serio, quizás si fuera diferente la gente no lo vería como un niño, quizás si fuera más fuerte las personas no lo tildarían de débil a pesar de haber estado en el consejo mágico a temprana edad. Quizás si fuera mujer Hibiki no haría la vista gorda cada mañana como si no hubiera pasado nada, tal como habían hecho con el beso.

A veces se quedaba con la mirada perdida hasta que el maestro Bob le llamaba y había algo así como muda comprensión que Eve no quería; no era gay, no estaba despechado, no necesitaba compresión ni que Hibiki aceptara nada.

Aunque quizás sí, porque tal vez si Eve no fuera Eve todo sería más fácil y no tendría que sentarse en medio de la sala, con Hibiki a su lado, y callar como si no hubiera nada que decir, como si todo estuviera bien y como si ser Eve fuera perfecto.

Pero no lo era, porque a veces cuando lo acompañaba a su cuarto —borracho él o borrachos ambos— y dejaba que le levantara la camisa de a poco y le mordiera el cuello, a Eve le daban ganas de no ser él. Porque en medio del silencio de cada mañana siguiente, sentados lado a lado, callados sin poder decirse nada (porque Hibiki no iba a ser homosexual declarado por nadie y menos por él) le daban ganas de que Hibiki susurrara «Karen» y no «Eve» cuando se apoyaba contra la cama y se dejaba vencer por el sueño.

Porque le hacía creer que ser Eve era importante, y no lo era.

* * *

 **This is weird. Just saying.**

 **Nos leemos. Bye.**


End file.
